


Conflicted

by READER_X



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/READER_X/pseuds/READER_X
Summary: When Celeste is left in Jesse's care after Zane 'disappears'.





	Conflicted

Jesse peered down at Celeste curiously, watching the way her features contorted in barely hidden pleasure, the way her cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree. His own heart hammered against his rib cage, sending a chill of anticipation down his spine.

"A-Are ya sure 'bout this Cel?" He asked despite their canoodling for the past half hour.

His voice brought her back to the present, eyes fluttering open as she took in the gorgeous sight above her. A thin layer of sweat glistened across his bare skin as he held his body above hers, careful not to hurt her.

Celeste felt like she could drown in his sea blue eyes. She mustered out a weak nod, sliding her hands up his arms, feeling every muscle as she moved. "Yeah..are you?" She looked up at him, brushing a few stray hairs out of his face.

He nodded almost immediately, a little too eager but she didn't seem to mind as he listened to her melodic giggle. "Course I am." Jesse slowly closed the space between them until his body was atop hers, sliding a knee up between her legs as his mouth sought out the weak spot just above her collarbone.

The quiet moans and mews he drew from her only excited him more, fueling his actions even further.

Jesse's touches were so gentle and thought out, caressing her skin as if any slight pressure might bruise her. It was so completely different than..than Zane.

Before she knew it, tears began to cascade down her cheeks in heavy hot droplets. Celeste covered her face with her arm, letting out a choked sob as she felt Jesse sit up.

"D-Did I hurt'ya?" Jesse asked, concern laced in his voice. Hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do. "We don't have to do this if yer not ready.." He gently slid his hand into hers, giving it a soft tug.

Celeste shook her head, trying to control the onslaught of tears as she let him pull her into a sitting position. "It's not that.." She hiccuped softly, rubbing her eyes.

Jesse let her settle in between his legs before he pulled her back against his chest, resting his chin atop her head. "Is it yer brother?" He inquired, feeling her stiffen in his grasp was all the answer he needed.

"I'm sorry.." She mumbled weakly, hanging her head as she gazed down at the pair of arms that were wound around her securely.

Jesse chuckled softly, giving her a soft squeeze. "You've got nothin to 'pologize for." He told her, rocking them back and forth gently. "He was yer brother, and ya loved him. Maybe y'all loved each other more than normal brother an' sisters, but I don't see anything wrong with tha'." He reassured her, smiling softly.


End file.
